The day that Namikaze Minato fell
by Frostycookies
Summary: Summary: A one shot about what was going through Namikaze Minato's mind as the girl, also known as Uzumaki Kushina was introduced to the class and his heart. *grins* that was kinda cheesy...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Minato and Kushina would be alive.

* * *

Minato looked around the classroom, while his fellow classmates idly chattered with each other. They were all excited, because a new student was to attend the Academy! The girls hoped (he even saw some praying) that it was cute boy, while the boys craved to the highest heavens for a cute girl. Minato smiled at his friends and shook his head, because unlike his peers, he weren't interested in romance as yet. He had everything already planned out and he could not have any distractions. Unlike children his age, he knew exactly where he was going in life, and all roads led to Hokage. He stared out the window, and took in the blue sky. Some people laughed at him, not because he didn't have the ability to achieve his dreams, no it wasn't because of that. He was the smartest kid in his class, rivaling even that of Uchiha Fugaku. The reason some didn't think he would make it, was because he was an orphan. _Bigoted idiots_. But Namikaze Minato would show them, just like he always did. He would rub it in their faces, not in a spiteful way of course. No. He would smile at them, just like he always did, and his warm blue eyes, would hold no mocking in them. He would not exchange any 'I told you so's ', instead he would forgive them, just like his dead mother taught him. "The worst thing you could ever do to your enemy is forgive them" she would preach. So, he steered clear of things like romance, but if he was completely honest with himself, he would say that no one had really caught his eye or should he say interest? That was until, SHE walked in.

* * *

Once the teacher walked in with the girl, all he could see were untamable locks that covered most of her face. As those red strands swayed as she walked, it reminded him of fire in the dead of night, violently crackling, so fierce that no man could even dare to think that they could subdue such an element. As she crossed the floor, he could see that she had the personality to match the vibrancy of her hair. She walked, sure of herself, confident, back straight, head high (though he still couldn't see her face) and from the way her fists were clenched, he knew that she was getting herself ready for whatever challenge, they threw at her. However, underneath all of that, he could see it. The little falter of her steps, the doubt, the lack of confidence, which she had hidden well behind that front she had going for herself. He could also see the sadness surrounding her, and he knew that just him, she had experienced her share of loss. When she stopped in front of them, the teacher kindly asked her to introduce herself. Already, the boys were holding in their breaths, ready to rub their victory signs in the girl's faces, if the red haired girl in front of them was cute. Oh...one can only hope. Even Minato found himself waiting with bated anticipation, as she pushed those strands of hair that could put even the flames of Hell to shame. When her face was visible to the world, he gaped.

Huh. Those alluring eyes of hers drew him, like he was a bee to a flower bud. She was the trap, the predator, and he, the prey as she enticed him to his doom. Well, that was a strong word to use, but...that was what it felt like. He still didn't have the courage to stare at her face. No, he couldn't, not when something in his core, was telling him to look away, or else there would be no return. But from the defiance, he could tell that she was pretty, as she stared at them all, refusing to cower and buckle under nervousness. His hands started to sweat as he felt her eyes as they swept over the row before him. His heart raced as she got closer...however before they could face each other, a sakura petal drifted inside the room, and landed on his nose.

He reached out and plucked the petal. He was glad for the distraction as he turned to the tree in full bloom that was located outside the Academy. However, a loud shout of "My name is Uzumaki Kushina, and I want to become Hokage, dattebane!" caused him to look at the girl once more. He was curious by nature, and despite everything, he wanted to see her. His pulse raced, and his lips were dried of all moisture. Suddenly, he felt starved, and only this girl in front of him, could fill his appetite. _Here it goes_.

"!" was all that could be seen on his face as red hair came into view again. The sakura paled in comparison to the belle standing in front of the classroom. Her hair blew in the wind that had soon picked up and her beautiful boldness enthralled him in a lure that threatened to knock him off his seat. She held a guarded innocence about her, something that those orbs of her told him. She was rather tall and the delicate smile on her face caused him to flush pink. No girl had such a sway on him, and certainly not one he just met...well saw. He wanted to take a step back both mentally and physically, as he suddenly grew cautious of the girl. Something like panic rose, as she turned to him. A voice was telling him to turn his head, to look anywhere else but those eyes that were beckoning him, to avoid the fall...but he didn't listen. Once those eyes were upon him, he felt pinned down. He couldn't help it, he looked up. _O ye, faith, you should not have looked, Pandora_. Because once they stared at each other, as he drank in her features like a thirsty man at a well, he fell faster and harder than he thought was possible.

* * *

Author's notes: Woot, Woot! Well, this is different. I didn't think I had it in me to write a romance, but here I am! I don't know if I should be happy, or scared that I keep writing these one shots. I have enough on my plate as it is. Yet, my mind keeps giving me the middle finger and the stories won't stop pestering me until they're written down on a piece of paper or Word document. *sighs*

I would like to thank my lovely cousin, Rose who was the beta reader for this, unofficially, of course. Heh, she's shouting "And unpaid too!" Shut up, Rosie! *withers under her Uchiha death glare* I'm sorry!

I know that in the world of Naruto, there should not have any references to Greek mythology, therefore you should think of that voice, as that of the author's. I just wanted to add that, because you know how some people could get...

So, what do you think? Has it caught your interest? If it has, well, that's great to know! Yay~ You see, I'm not only about the angst, I could do romance too!

Frostycookies


End file.
